Was hätte geschehen können
by Lord of the Rings Writer
Summary: Gimlis Rache, oder eine kleine Überlegung, wie man den Film- Haldir davon abhalten könnte, nach Helms Klamm zu gehen.


Disclaimer: Gehört nicht uns, gehört Tolkien.  
  
Etwas seltsame Story... Es ging da um die Frage, wie wir den Film-Haldir davon abhalten könnten, nach Helms Klamm zu gehen. Ob diese Methode jetzt wirklich wirkungsvoll ist, lässt sich bestreiten... Ach so, und wir haben nichts gegen Gimli, falls das so scheinen sollte.  
  
Partnerproduktion by Aegnor & Finlass  
  
*******  
  
Es war ein seltsamer Tag. Die Gemeinschaft des Ringes befand sich nun schon seit drei Wochen in Lórien. Ruhe war eingekehrt, jeder ging seinen üblichen Beschäftigungen nach, nur manchmal störte ein neugieriger Hobbit beim Arbeiten (normalerweise kamen sie im Doppelpack, Pippin und Merry, oder auch ,das teuflische Duo' genannt). Die beiden Menschen verbrachten ihre Zeit mit Lesen, und Legolas und Gimli schienen dabei zu sein, sich anzufreunden. Nichts beunruhigendes geschah...  
  
Doch obwohl Gimli so fröhlich zu sein schien, quälte ihn immer noch der Gedanke daran, wie Haldir, dieser verdammte Elb, ihn behandelt hatte. Für ihn als Zwerg war es unerträglich, von einem Elben gekränkt zu werden. Nicht, dass er die Elben mehr als alles andere gehasst hätte, dieser Legolas schien sehr nett zu sein und Galadriel... sie war einfach das schönste Wesen, was er je erblickt hatte. Im Gegensatz zu Haldir. Der Kerl war einfach nur arrogant, unhöflich und total respektlos. Gimli hasste ihn (Anm. Autoren: Wir nicht ^-^) und überlegte fieberhaft, wie er ihm eine Lektion erteilen konnte.  
  
Umbringen war unmöglich, denn es hätte die Gastfreundschaft der Galadhrim auf eine sehr harte Probe gestellt und Galadriel hätte ihn höchstwahrscheinlich bis ans Ende seines Lebens gehasst. Also musste er sich etwas anderes, aber doch wirkungsvolles ausdenken, dass diesem Elben ein für alle mal eine Lektion erteilte. Vielleicht könnte man ihn von einem Mallorn herunterstürzen, aber die Frage war, *wie*. Gimli hatte Höhenangst. (Anm. Fin: Aegnor will Haldir die Wirbelsäule brechen und ihn in einen Rollstuhl setzen... Quieeeek quieeeeek... Anm. Aegnor: Ich fänd die Version klasse!) Aber das Runterschubsen war gar keine soo schlechte Idee...  
  
Als Gimli mittags mit Legolas spazieren ging, fielen ihm plötzlich die Treppen ein. Sie waren lang, flach und sehr hart... Aber sie waren nahezu perfekt für sein Vorhaben. Immerhin wollte er Haldir nicht schwer verletzen, sondern ihm lediglich klarmachen, dass mit Zwergen nicht zu spaßen ist. Jetzt war nur noch die Frage des Zeitpunktes zu klären...  
  
"He, Freund Gimli!" riss Legolas den Zwerg aus den Gedanken "Heute Abend feiern die Galadhrim ein Fest. Willst du auch kommen? Ich bin sicher sie wären sehr erfreut über deine Anwesenheit."  
  
Gimli überlegte kurz, dann antwortete er "Ich werde mitkommen, doch ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich lange bleiben werde." Legolas nickte verständnisvoll.  
  
***  
  
Das Fest war wundervoll (zumindest für die Elben), aber Gimli konzentrierte sich ganz auf die Suche nach seinem ,Opfer'. Er hatte schon einen genauen Plan, was er machen wollte und auch die Ausführung erschien ihm ganz einfach. Und als er dann auch noch Haldir in der Nähe der Treppe entdeckte, dabei, dass Fest zu verlassen, sprang sein Herz förmlich vor Freude in die Höhe. Er folgte ihm unauffällig, er (Gimli) würde wohl von niemandem vermisst werden, denn Legolas war grade dabei, mit einer hübschen Elbendame zu flirten.  
  
Leise schlich der Zwerg hinter dem Elben die Treppe hinab, immer bemüht, außer Hörweite zu bleiben, wobei er allerdings nicht bedacht hatte, dass Elben ein sehr gutes Gehör haben. Und Haldir nahm auch die Schritte hinter sich wahr, doch er vermutete, es sei einer der Menschen und schenkte den Geräuschen keinerlei Beachtung. Gimli vergewisserte sich währenddessen, dass niemand ihnen gefolgt war und dass niemand ihn sehen würde. Dann begann er, schneller zu laufen, beinahe wäre er selber die Treppe hinuntergefallen. Grade wollte Haldir sich verwundert umdrehen, er hatte nun doch Verdacht geschöpft, da bekam er plötzlich einen Stoß in den Rücken (Anm. Fin: Das weckt unangenehme Erinnerungen... Aber mit Rückenschmerzen ist er ja mittlerweile vertraut... *ggg*), verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte.  
  
Gimli sah, dass der Sturz doch schmerzhafter sein musste, als er sich das ausgemalt hatte und bekam plötzlich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Schnell rannte er die Treppe hinunter und bemerkte, dass Haldir tatsächlich bewusstlos, mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, am Boden lag. Zuerst wollte Gimli sich selber um den Elben kümmern, dann aber belehrte er sich eines besseren und rannte die Treppe wieder hinauf, denn er wusste, dass alle Elben auf dem Fest versammelt waren und beinahe keine Hoffnung bestand, dass einer von ihnen zufällig vorbeikam.  
  
Schnaufend kam er bei Legolas an, der sich mittlerweile mit zwei anderen Elben unterhielt. Gimli musste an Legolas' Hemd ziehen, damit dieser ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit zuwandte. "Sch... schnell... komm... mit!!!" rief er keuchend.  
  
Legolas lächelte und ging hinter dem Zwerg her, gefolgt von den beiden anderen Elben- wie hießen sie noch? Rúmil und Orophin, oder?-. Gimli führte sie die Treppe hinunter zu dem immer noch bewusstlosen Haldir. Bei diesem Anblick blieb Legolas entsetzt stehen, Orophin fiel auf entsetzt die Knie und Rúmil schrie "HALDIR!!!" und stürmte den Rest der Treppe hinunter. Gimli hatte mittlerweile ein verdammt schlechtes Gewissen, allerdings schien ihm das keiner anzusehen (was größtenteils an der Tatsache lag, dass keiner auf ihn achtete). Mit blassem Gesicht wandte er sich ab.  
  
***  
  
Gimli konnte die ganze Nacht lang nicht schlafen und am nächsten Tag war er kaum ansprechbar, sein schlechtes Gewissen zerrte furchtbar an ihm, drohte, ihn zu zerreißen. Abends dann traf er eine Entscheidung. Als Legolas zurückkam -wo war der eigentlich den ganzen Tag lang gewesen?- fragte der Zwerg "Äh... wie geht es... du weißt schon wen ich meine..."  
  
Legolas sah ihn etwas verwirrt an und antwortete "Seine Schulter ist gebrochen und er hat einige Prellungen am ganzen Körper. Ansonsten ist er aber OK."  
  
Gimli schluckte, aber als Legolas in fragend ansah, erwiderte er, bemüht fröhlich "Gut, ich hatte befürchtet er sei tot... als ich ihn da so liegen sah..."  
  
Legolas lachte "Nein, mein Freund, wir Elben sterben nicht sooo schnell."  
  
Kurze Zeit später, als die restlichen Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft des Ringes schon schliefen, stand Gimli leise auf und schlich die Treppe eines Mallorns herauf, genau dem Weg folgend, den Legolas ihm beschrieben hatte. Er führte in den Teil Caras Galadhons hinein, in dem die Elben wohnten und der Zwerg fühlte sich ziemlich unwohl. Glücklicherweise lag sein Ziel am Anfang der ,Stadt'.  
  
Vor der kleinen Hütte stand ein Elb -Orophin?- und sah Gimli ziemlich verwirrt an, als dieser zögerlich fragte "Darf ich... eintreten?"  
  
Orophin nickte und konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen, aber der Zwerg hörte es nicht mehr.  
  
In der Hütte saß Rúmil auf einem kleinen Hocker neben dem Bett und unterhielt sich mit dem müde aussehenden Haldir, der aufrecht auf dem Bett saß, an die Wand gelehnt. Als er Gimli sah, nahm sein Gesicht einen erstaunten Ausdruck an. "Ähm... ich..." stammelte der Zwerg, dann versagte seine Stimme.  
  
Haldir sah Rúmil an. Der andere Elb nickte und verließ den Raum. Gimli sah ihm erleichtert nach, während Haldir zu sprechen begann. "Ich... Ich denke, Herr Gimli, dass ich mich bei euch bedank..."  
  
"Nein!" unterbrach Gimli den Elben "Hört euch bitte an, was ich zu sagen habe."  
  
Und er erzählte Haldir die ganze Geschichte von Anfang an, ohne etwas wegzulassen oder hinzuzufügen. Als er fertig war sah der Zwerg den Elben unsicher an, erwartete das schlimmste. Haldir aber lächelte nur (und Gimli überlegte, ob das Lächeln bedeuten sollte "jetzt-hab-ich-endlich-einen- Vorwand,-um-diesen-verdammten-Zwerg-umzubringen") und wollte etwas sagen, aber Gimli hatte sich schon aus dem Staub gemacht.  
  
Rúmil und Orophin traten wieder in die Hütte, sie hatten alles mitangehört und waren verärgert über die Tat des Zwerges, doch als sie Haldir dies sagten, lachte er. "Ich denke ich habe trotzdem Grund ihm zu danken, denn mein Herz sagt mir, dass etwas schlimmes passiert wäre, wäre das hier nicht geschehen."  
  
Ende 


End file.
